The present invention relates generally to a power-vented water heater. The power venting is provided by a blower which induces a draft for the flue gases generated by the water heater. The heater utilizes a direct through-the-wall vent design thereby obviating the need for a chimney. The heater also utilizes a flexible flue gas exhaust line providing the advantage of installation flexibility.